There have been several public disclosures and there are several patent documents that have either been published or issued for QSigma's Simultaneous Multi-Processor (SiMulPro) core architecture, the Simultaneous Transmit And Receive (STAR) communications method and apparatus, and QSigma's anticipatory DRAM and related memory technology. Over the last several months, extensive work by the inventor has led to new insights, and unexpected results.